Accepte-moi
by Mycetina
Summary: Tag est étrange et Samy, inquiet, décide de découvrir son secret. Mais parviendra-t-il à contenir sa jalousie en découvrant qu'une fille est impliquée ?
1. Secret

Note de l'auteur :

Pour information, je n'aime pas le foot, mais j'ai toujours adoré le dessin animé Foot 2 Rue. Dernièrement, j'ai revu tout les épisodes et j'ai enchaîné sur Foot 2 Rue Extrême, qui a ses défauts mais se laisse bien voir. Surtout avec un Tag carrément mignon. Cette histoire s'est écrite toute seule. De base, il devrait s'agir d'un OS mais, faute de trouver un transition potable, je l'ai divisé en deux chapitres. Cette fanfiction comptabilise donc un total de 11 500 mots et est comme toujours terminée.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Secret**

Samy leva les yeux vers son réveil et, avisant l'heure, abandonna sa console de jeux vidéos. Après avoir récupéré son ballon, il courut hors de sa chambre jusqu'à celle de son grand-frère.

\- Tag ! appela-t-il en toquant à la porte. Il faut que y aller si nous ne voulons pas être en retard pour l'annonce du défi !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, aussi se décida-t-il à entrouvrir la porte afin de ne pas perdre encore plus de temps. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux à l'intérieur mais n'y trouva pas celui qu'il cherchait. Étonné, il referma la porte et s'empressa de rejoindre le rez de chaussé.

\- Vous avez vous Tag ? demanda-t-il à ses parents, occupés au salon.

\- Pas ce matin, répondit Isabelle en consultant son compagnon du regard.

Il secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

\- C'est bizarre… murmura l'adolescent plus pour lui-même que pour les adultes. Peut-être est-il déjà parti ? Bon, je vais voir au Forum. Appelez-moi si vous le voyez ! lança-t-il en quittant la maison en courant.

Il actionna les roues de ses chaussures et fonça à toutes allures vers la station de métro la plus proche, non sans pester contre son grand-frère.

C'est essoufflé qu'il arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous. Son équipe et toutes les autres attendaient son arrivée, visiblement à bout de patience.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, lui reprocha Inès, les sourcils froncés. Même Joey est arrivé en avance aujourd'hui.

\- Un peu plus et c'était aux Del Toro de choisir le défi, approuva Greg.

\- Ouais ouais, je suis désolé, grommela Samy en promenant son regard sur les spectateurs.

Tout le monde était bien là mais pas Tag. Cette fois-ci, il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il n'était pas rare que Tag ne soit pas là pour l'annonce du défi, à cause de ses cours ou de ses révisions, mais il les prévenait toujours.

\- Bien, déclara Paul en leur faisant signe de s'aligner devant lui. Maintenant que les équipes sont au complet, il est temps d'énoncer le défi pour le match de demain. Louna, c'est à toi de décider.

L'adolescente esquissa un grand sourire.

\- J'ai un défi parfait : un but ne sera validé que la personne ne touche pas terre. Ni le sol, ni le mobilier urbain, ni rien. Un tir dans les airs quoi !

Toute la Team sourit à l'annonce de ce défi. Il était de notoriété publique que l'équipe adverse comptait essentiellement sur son endurance et sur sa force. À l'exception de Zahra, la seule fille, aucun n'avait d'aptitude pour les acrobaties aériennes.

\- Le défi est-il accepté ? demanda Paul en se tournant vers l'équipe à sa droite.

\- À moins que vous ayez peur de vous faire battre ? ricana Joey. En même temps, ça serait compréhensible…

\- Défi relevé ! rétorqua Bruno, piqué au vif.

\- Et pour le terrain ?

\- Le parc, fit Louna en sautillant sur place, excitée comme une puce.

\- D'accord, le défi et le lieu sont validés, décréta Paul. On se retrouve demain pour le match. Bon entraînement à tous.

Samy se désintéressa aussitôt des autres joueurs et consulta son téléphone. Il n'avait aucun message ni appel manqué.

\- Hey, tout va bien Samy ? demanda Greg en tapotant son épaule. Tu as été drôlement silencieux. Et il est où Tag ?

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Avant de répondre, il composa le numéro de son frère et l'appela. Malheureusement, il fut immédiatement renvoyé vers sa messagerie.

\- C'est bien là tout le problème, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de son équipe. J'en sais rien du tout. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin et il ne répond pas au téléphone.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris.

\- Nous devrions aller nous entraîner, proposa Inès. Il va bien finir par réapparaître.

\- Oui, le duel a beau être simple pour une fois, il viendra sans doute s'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Vous devez avoir raison, murmura Samy. Allez, on y va.

Et le petit groupe se mit en mouvement, ballon au pied.

Les minutes se mirent à défiler, puis les heures, et, finalement, l'entraînement s'acheva sans que l'entraîneur de l'équipe n'apparaisse.

\- Ce n'est pas normal, s'inquiéta Greg. Vous croyez qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Tag ?

\- Ça pourrait être un mauvais coup des Darksides ! ajouta immédiatement Louna. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils s'en prennent à l'un de nous.

\- Ils ne tenteraient rien contre Tag, rétorqua Joey en secouant la tête. Il est trop fort pour ça et il ne se laisserait jamais intimider ! Surtout par des personnes dans leur genre.

\- Oui, Joey a raison, approuva Samy. Il est…

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Plein d'espoir, il s'en saisit mais il déchanta en avisant l'appel provenait de sa mère.

\- Oui, maman ? dit-il sans parvenir à cacher la déception qui perçait dans sa voix.

\- Mon chéri, je voulais te dire que Tag est rentré à la maison.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- D'accord. J'arrive tout de suite. Merci, maman !

Et il coupa court à la conversation.

\- Tag est rentré à la maison. Je fonce et je vous tiens au courant. Il a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication pour ne pas être venu à l'entraînement aujourd'hui !

Et il s'en alla, bien décidé à mettre les choses au point avec son aîné.

Samy grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et alla tambouriner à la porte de son frère. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais la trouva verrouillée.

\- Tag ! C'est Samy ! Ouvre-moi !

-Va-t-en Samy, ce n'est pas le moment, lui répondit la voix grave de Tag à travers le mur.

Samy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, interdit. Jamais encore son frère ne lui avait parlé aussi sèchement. Au contraire, il était toujours le bienvenu dans sa chambre, avantage dont il profitait souvent, en particulier les veilles de match. Tag était de très bons conseils et parvenait toujours à apaiser ses tourments. Que se passait-il ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au Forum ? Toute la Team t'a attendu !

\- J'avais quelque chose à faire, annonça simplement Tag.

\- Tu aurais dû prévenir ! Ce n'est pas toi qui dis tout le temps qu'on doit penser en équipe avant tout ? Toi aussi tu fais partie de l'équipe !

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que, finalement, la porte ne s'ouvre. Samy s'empressa d'entrer et s'intéressa immédiatement à son frère. Celui-ci, d'un naturel souriant, avait la mine sombre. Des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux émeraudes.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda aussitôt Samy, cette fois vraiment inquiet.

\- Oui, souffla Tag en se laissant retomber sur son lit. Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu.

Il redevint muet, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Mal à l'aise, Samy se gratta la joue, détourna les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Jusqu'ici, c'était toujours Tag qui l'avait encouragé à se confier, jamais l'inverse. Il avait toujours été fort et confiant, il n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait l'inviter à parler avec lui de ce qui le tracassait.

\- Tu sais… hésita-t-il. Si quelque chose ne va pas… je suis là. Je ne pourrais sans doute pas faire grand-chose mais… je peux quand même t'écouter…

\- C'est gentil Samy, mais ce n'est rien, lui assura Tag en lui souriant. La journée a simplement été longue. Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ?

En quelques mots, le blond lui raconta.

\- Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés. Vous gagnerez à coup sûr si vous restez unis.

\- L'équipe aurait été plus confiante si tu avais été présent pour les encourager. Tu seras là demain pour notre match contre les Del Toro ? demanda Samy en plissant les yeux.

Il avait l'intime conviction que la bonne humeur apparente de son frère n'était qu'une façade.

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- D'accord… dans ce cas, je vais te laisser.

Et il s'en alla, sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait penser de la situation.

Le lendemain, il retrouva les autres membres de son équipe dans la rame de métro habituelle. Il prit place près d'eux et les salua sans grand entrain.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu as pu discuter avec Tag par rapport à hier ? demanda Greg.

\- Mouais, répondit Samy en faisant nerveusement tourner son ballon sur son doigt. Il est désolé et a promis de venir aujourd'hui. Il m'a pas dit que ce qu'il avait fait mais il avait une sale tête.

\- Vous croyez qu'il a des ennuis ? s'inquiéta Louna.

\- Je sais pas. C'est peut-être juste ses examens qui approchent qui le perturbent ? proposa Inès avec sagesse.

Samy lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de soupirer.

\- Allez, il ne faut pas arriver en retard.

Et tous se mirent en route, profitant du trajet à travers le chantier pour s'échauffer convenablement.

C'est avec bonheur que la Team vit apparaître Tag bien avant l'annonce du coup d'envoi. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour de lui, à présent d'excellente humeur. Samy, qui le voyait pour la première fois de la journée, lui trouva une meilleure mine, mais, tout comme la veille, il n'était pas certain que cela soit réel. Il ne fit aucun commentaire quand Tag s'excusa pour son absence et leur donna les indications de dernières minutes habituelles.

Le match se passa très bien. La venue de Tag semblait avoir motivé la Team au-delà de toute attente et ils avaient fait preuve d'un jeu collectif tout à fait remarquable. Samy avait donné les bons ordres à son équipe au bon moment, devançant parfois même son entraîneur. Inès et Greg avaient réalisé plusieurs actions en duo donnant lieu à de superbes buts et Louna et Joey avaient assuré une défense quasi impénétrable.

Cependant, l'équipe adverse était également très en forme et semblait avoir beaucoup travailler pour palier au manque d'agilité de ses membres. Zahra, plus particulièrement, avait passé pratiquement toute la durée du match dans les airs, assistée par les triplés.

Le tout offrait de superbes actions, aussi rapides que spectaculaires. Les culbutes et les sauts acrobatiques s'enchaînaient de toutes parts. Les joueurs devenaient même aventureux et s'essayaient à des figures parfois dangereuses. Heureusement, Tag et Paul s'en mêlèrent et calmèrent un peu le jeu.

Finalement, la partie s'acheva par la victoire de la Team, de quatre buts à deux.

\- Bravo la Team, les félicita Tag en s'approchant de son équipe qui éructait de joie. Vous avez été exceptionnels ! Surtout toi, Joey.

Tous acceptèrent avec gaîté ses compliments et se mirent à parler des meilleures actions de leur équipe. Alors que tous prenaient la direction du QG pour fêter dignement leur victoire, Tag ralentit, les laissant prendre les devants. Samy le remarqua et les fit stopper.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, désolé, répondit Tag en passant une main dans ses cheveux. J'ai un truc à faire. Je vous retrouverais plus tard !

Il leur adressa un signe de la main et repartit en courant dans le sens inverse.

\- Tu sais où il va ? demanda Joey à Samy alors que l'adolescent s'en allait à vive allure.

\- Non, mais on va le découvrir, décida Samy en récupérant son ballon d'un jonglage parfaitement exécuté. Venez, on le suit !

Et il s'élança, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser disparaître de son champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, les membres de son équipe le rattrapèrent.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Inès en effectuant un saut périlleux par-dessus une barrière. Je veux dire, on va espionner Tag… Ça se fait pas.

\- On ne va pas l'espionner, répliqua Louna en revenant à sa hauteur. On veut juste l'aider !

\- Il ferait la même chose pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, ajouta Samy en accélérant.

\- Mouais, ça c'est pas sûr… grimaça Inès. En tout cas pas comme ça.

Mais elle se tut et suivit ses amis.

Finalement, ils virent Tag s'arrêter devant un grand bâtiment qu'ils identifièrent comme son lycée. Caché derrière un mur, l'adolescent reprit son souffle, réajusta ses vêtements froissés par sa course, puis se redressa et s'avança vers une jeune fille adossée à un arbre, à quelques mètres de lui. Entièrement vêtue de noir, elle possédait de longs cheveux châtain clair et des yeux noisettes. Sans être laide, elle n'était pas spécialement jolie. Pourtant le visage de Tag s'était fendu d'un sourire que son frère ne lui avait jamais vu. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la jeune fille esquissa un sourire similaire à sa vue.

\- C'est qui elle ? Tu l'as déjà vue ? chuchota Joey à Samy.

Contrarié sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le blond lui fit signe de se taire et s'avança un peu plus de façon à pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

\- … retard. Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? demanda Tag.

\- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver, lui répondit-elle. Tu as fini de travailler ?

\- Oui, absolument ! Allons-y, sinon le film va commencer sans nous.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et vint prendre son bras. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre mais Tag et elle éclatèrent de rire. Puis, ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Oh oh ! Je crois que Tag est seulement amoureux, rit Louna, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça, marmonna Joey.

\- Pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Inès en croisant les bras. Tag est un mec super, il est très beau et c'est un champion de foot de rue. Il peut avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut.

\- Bah euh… c'est juste que…oui, tu as raison.

\- Ah ces garçons, se désola Louna en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils ne comprennent rien à rien quand il s'agit d'amour !

\- Il y a que moi qui est tiqué sur « le travail » qu'il a terminé ? fit Greg, le visage incertain.

\- Vous croyez qu'il nous considère comme une corvée, un simple boulot ? demanda Samy à voix basse.

Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Après tout, depuis le jour de leur rencontre, Tag s'était intéressé de près à leur équipe et au foot de rue extrême. Il avait fait des miracles avec eux en tant qu'entraîneur et leur progression avait été des plus exceptionnelles depuis lors. Et pourtant, il ne voyait pas quel autre sens donner aux paroles de son frère. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il avait une furieuse envie de hurler. Il se sentait trahi et rejeté.

\- Rentrons. S'il ne veut plus de nous, ça ne sert à rien de rester là. On se débrouillera très bien sans lui.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort ? tenta Inès. Il a peut-être dit ça comme ça…

\- Il a honte de nous, rétorqua violemment Samy en tournant les talons. J'aurais dû me douter qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Et, sans attendre, il s'éloigna, laissant les autres membres de son équipe seuls et indécis.

Samy alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et grimpa sur sa mezzanine, en compagnie de sa console de jeux vidéos. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'oublier que Tag les avaient abandonnés pour une fille.

Il ne sut pas s'il fut soulagé ou contrarié de ne pas voir Tag au dîner.

\- Il est où Tag ? demanda-t-il néanmoins à Ramon.

S'il pouvait obtenir quelques informations, il pourrait peut-être oublier une bonne fois pour toutes cette histoire et se concentrer sur le tournoi de foot de rue extrême.

\- Il est sorti avec des copains.

\- Des copains ? répéta Samy en haussant les sourcils.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Samy hocha la tête et recommença à manger ses petits pois. Tag avait menti à son père et caché le fait qu'il sortait avec une fille. Pourquoi ? Il était toujours le premier à reprocher les mensonges à son équipe. Que se passait-il vraiment avec Tag ? Ça l'irritait de ne pas comprendre et ça l'irritait encore plus de ne pas réussir à penser à autre chose malgré ses bonnes résolutions.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Samy ? demanda sa mère en avisant son air contrarié.

\- Oui, ça va.

Et il se mura dans le silence pour le reste de la soirée.

Vers deux heures du matin, Samy se réveilla, assoiffé. Soupirant, car il détestait se lever au beau milieu de la nuit, le jeune garçon descendit à la cuisine. Il venait de prendre un verre dans l'armoire quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tout doucement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant émerger Tag, sur la pointe des pieds. En l'apercevant, celui-ci se figea un instant, avant de s'empresser de refermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? lança-t-il à voix basse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua Samy en croisant les bras. Les parents savent que tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors ?

Au regard que lui lança l'adolescent, il sut que la réponse à sa question était négative.

\- T'inquiète, je ne te dénoncerai pas, ricana Samy. Mais seulement si tu me dis où tu étais.

\- Ça s'appelle du chantage, tu le sais ? gronda Tag.

\- À toi de voir, fit Samy en haussant les épaules. Et ne me dis pas que tu étais avec des copains, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Et on peut savoir comment ?

Samy se mordit distraitement la lèvre devant le regard sombre que lui adressa son frère. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il l'avait suivi. Il se gratta la joue, gêné, en tentant de trouver un bon mensonge. Il se décida pour une demi-vérité.

\- Je t'ai vu en compagnie d'une fille après le match.

Il vit les yeux de Tag s'écarquiller et son visage se décomposer. Il cacha de son mieux son étonnement face à cette réaction et attendit patiemment que Tag reprenne la parole. Celui-ci, les yeux baissés, réfléchit de longues secondes avant de visser de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

\- Ok, j'étais avec elle. T'es content ?

\- Elle s'appelle comment ?

Il faillit lui demander pourquoi il lui avait dit que leur match était « un travail » mais se retint au dernier moment. Déjà que son frère, loin d'être idiot, devait avoir compris, il ne devait pas se tirer lui-même une balle dans le pied. Il serra le poing et s'obligea à rester calme alors que cette pensée l'envahissait de nouveau.

\- Euphémia.

Samy maudit immédiatement ce nom en silence.

\- Allez, va te coucher, ordonna Tag en se dirigeant silencieusement vers les escaliers. Tu as école demain.

\- Mouais, répondit Samy alors qu'il s'évanouissait dans le noir. Toi aussi, je te signale.

Alors que le silence lui répondait, il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre, le cœur lourd.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Samy s'employa à éviter discrètement son frère. Celui-ci ne vint pas le trouver, ce qu'il faisait habituellement quand Samy agissait de la sorte, aussi en déduisit-il que le jeune homme lui en voulait toujours pour son petit chantage. Au repas, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole et se regardaient à peine. Malheureusement, Samy s'était beaucoup attaché à son frère depuis leur rencontre, et être en froid avec lui le peinait. Il allait devoir faire le premier pas.

Un soir, en revenant de l'école, il se décida à agir. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre de son frère, qui l'invita immédiatement à entrer.

\- Hey, Tag. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit l'adolescent en délaissant son livre de chimie.

Le jeune homme ne parla pas tout de suite, ce qui incita l'aîné à lui accorder encore plus son attention. Samy s'en voulut alors. S'était-il imaginé la rancœur de son frère à son égard ou celle-ci s'était-elle évanouie avec le temps ?

\- Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je ne te jugerai pas.

Samy se mordit la lèvre avant de rassembler son courage.

\- Est-ce que ça t'ennuie d'entraîner la Team ?

N'osant pas croiser son regard, il ne vit pas les sourcils de celui-ci se froncer.

\- D'où sors-tu une idée pareille ? C'est totalement saugrenu.

\- Hé bien… tu es plus âgé que nous, tu as des choses à faire, une petite-amie et…

\- C'est Euphie qui te perturbe, comprit Tag en fronçant les sourcils. Samy, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime que je vais vous abandonner. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent pour vous ces derniers temps mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne comptez plus pour moi.

\- Pourtant elle croyait que tu travaillais dimanche dernier…

\- Je ne vais pas te demander comme tu sais ça, car je ne pense pas que je vais apprécier la réponse, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ? explosa Samy. Tu as si honte de la Team ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, répondit calmement Tag en attrapant le poignet de son cadet pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner sous le coup de la colère.

Samy voulut se dégager mais la prise était trop ferme. Il se résigna donc à le fusiller du regard en attendant qu'il se décide à le laisser partir.

\- Je ne pouvais pas lui parler du match de la Team parce que… Euphie déteste le football.

Samy écarquilla les yeux, interdit. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Il dévisagea son frère en cillant plusieurs fois.

\- Tu veux dire… que tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu aimais le foot de rue ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Tag.

Le plus jeune avait du mal à comprendre. Comment son frère, pour qui le foot de rue était si important, pouvait-il aimer une fille qui détestait ce sport qu'il adorait et pratiquait depuis son plus jeune âge ? Tag lui cachait ce qui faisait de lui la personne qu'il était. Il lui mentait pour éluder toute une partie de sa vie !

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de ça, reprit l'aîné qui semblait avoir suivi son raisonnement.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour lui cacher ?

\- Eh bien, il n'y a pas que le foot dans la vie tu sais, répondit Tag, amusé. Et, dans ce cas, heureusement.

\- Tu as appris qu'elle n'aimait pas le foot de rue samedi, c'est ça ? s'exclama alors Samy en se souvenant l'air sombre de son frère.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Et… tu comptes lui en parler un jour ?

\- Je n'aurais sans doute pas le choix, soupira Tag. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de ce que j'allais faire mais, pour le moment, elle ne doit rien savoir.

\- Mais…

\- Samy, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Ne t'en mêle pas.

Son ton froid froissa le jeune homme qui plissa les yeux de colère et quitta la pièce en pestant à voix basse. Quel idiot il avait été en tentant d'être gentil !

Le jeudi suivant, alors que Tag était une fois de plus absent lors du dîner, Ramon annonça que l'anniversaire de son fils aurait bientôt lieu.

\- On pourrait peut-être lui organiser une surprise ? s'exclama Isabelle. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Samy ?

\- Mouais, pourquoi pas… marmonna le jeune garçon en haussant les épaules.

Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de faire plaisir à son frère suite à leur dernière conversation. Certes, ils ne s'ignoraient plus, mais ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé la relation complice qu'ils avaient partagée avant l'apparition de cette Euphémia.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, ma chérie, sourit amoureusement Ramon, et je sais déjà ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Nous pourrions inviter ses amis d'enfance, les Bleus. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus.

Samy ne put s'empêcher d'être excité à cette idée. L'ancienne équipe des Bleus, celle avec qui le foot de rue avait vraiment commencé, était célèbre dans le monde entier. Cependant, l'équipe s'était séparée à la suite de la deuxième coupe du monde, et il était à présent rare de les voir tous réunis, même lorsque l'on vivait avec le capitaine. Et peut-être était-ce l'occasion de rappeler à Tag que sa vie appartenait au foot de rue et pas à cette fille ?

\- Ça lui ferait sans doute énormément plaisir. Mais as-tu un moyen de les contacter ?

\- Je peux lui emprunter son téléphone, intervint Samy avec un sourire en coin. Je récupère leur numéro et je les contacte.

Et il pourrait également en profiter pour glaner des informations sur cette perturbatrice. Heureusement, les deux adultes ne remarquèrent pas son air conspirateur.

\- Oui. Demain matin, pendant son petit déjeuner, je le retiendrai, décida Ramon. Tu en profiteras. On compte sur toi.

Le repas continua alors que la discussion se concentrait sur l'anniversaire à venir.

Le lendemain matin, comme prévu, Samy s'introduisit dans la chambre de Tag et se saisit de son téléphone, abandonné sur le lit. En l'allumant, il avisa que son frère avait reçu un message de Euphémia. Incapable de refréner sa curiosité, il l'ouvrit.

Euphie : _Merci pour hier soir. Je n'aurais jamais cru la ville si belle la nuit ! On se retrouve tout à l'heure._

Ainsi Tag avait encore fait le mur pour aller la retrouver ! Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il avait refusé de jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui. Un intense sentiment de jalousie l'envahit et, sous le coup de la colère, il effaça le message. Puis, il récupéra les numéros des différents membres des bleus et retourna rapidement dans sa chambre.

Une fois de nouveau en sécurité, il regretta son geste. Il se souvenait la difficulté qu'il avait eue à avouer à Zahra qu'il l'appréciait plus que comme une simple amie. Une simple parole ou un simple petit geste de travers pouvait entraîner des monceaux de problèmes. Il avait beau en vouloir à Tag, et beaucoup à Euphémia, il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher son histoire avec cette fille qui semblait beaucoup compter pour lui. Cette ambivalence le minait complètement. Mais il était trop tard à présent.

Il eut alors une idée. Peut-être pourrait-il demander aux Bleus d'aider Tag à avouer à sa bien-aimée sa passion pour le foot de rue ! Ainsi, avec un peu de chance, elle l'accepterait et son frère pourrait continuer à passer du temps avec lui et la Team. C'était une bien meilleure idée que de couper Tag de sa petite-amie en le tirant de force dans le monde du foot de rue. Et il aurait bien moins mauvaise conscience. Tout heureux de son raisonnement, il composa un premier numéro.

Une petite trentaine de minutes plus tard, il reposa son téléphone et prit immédiatement la direction de l'école. Il avait réussi à contacter quatre des six Bleus et tous s'étaient montrés très enthousiastes. Ils lui avaient promis de passer le message aux Tekno mais ne doutaient pas une seconde de leur implication dans son plan. Pour des jeunes adultes comme eux, Samy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de trouver leur comportement un peu enfantin. Cependant, tant qu'ils coopéraient, cela n'avait que peu d'importance.

Samira et Éloïse, ensemble au moment de son coup de fil, avaient d'ailleurs eu une superbe idée : un match entre les Bleus et la Team, auquel il pourrait convier Euphémia, qui pourrait alors voir de ses propres yeux les compétences de son petit-ami. Bien sûr, il devrait en toucher deux mots à Paul et aux autres équipes du tournoi de foot de rue extrême, mais Samy avait bon espoir. Après tout, qui manquerait l'occasion de voir jouer les Bleus, champions du monde ? Pas les membres de la Team, qui avaient pratiquement sauté de joie lorsqu'il le leur avait proposé. Les Darksides poseraient éventuellement problème, comme toujours lorsque la Team proposait quelque chose, mais, avec un peu de chance, la pression des autres pourrait les faire changer d'avis.

Quelques jours plus tard, tout était réglé. Tous les Bleus viendraient passer le week-end chez Tag et avaient reçu l'autorisation de s'entasser dans la chambre de celui-ci pour l'occasion. Le lendemain, ils se retrouveraient au Forum et disputeraient ce fameux match d'exhibition. Étrangement, Paul avait été le plus difficile à convaincre, car cela décalait tout son planning des matchs pour le tournoi. C'était lorsqu'il avait sorti l'argument de l'anniversaire qu'il avait plié. Il fallait dire que lui et Tag s'entendaient particulièrement bien.

Tag, lui, ne semblait se douter de rien et avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur coutumière. Il continuait à passer beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur. Samy était un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir jouir d'une telle liberté mais sa mère lui avait assuré que, dans quelques années, s'il se responsabilisait un peu, il pourrait lui aussi faire de même. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé ensemble de la nouvelle petite-amie de l'aîné, et c'était peut-être pour le mieux. Après tout, Samy pestait encore souvent contre elle en silence et, la seule fois où Tag l'y avait surpris, à la fin d'un entraînement alors qu'il allait une fois de plus s'éclipser, il l'avait menacé de ne pas se présenter au prochain match de tournoi s'il ne cessait pas ce comportement puéril. Samy l'avait très mal pris mais ses amis et coéquipiers l'avaient empêché de dire quelque chose qui les auraient définitivement brouillés.

Les jours passèrent donc avec plus ou moins de tension entre les deux frères, au grand damne de Ramon et Isabelle qui n'arrivaient à soutirer d'informations ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Vivement que ce foutu anniversaire arrive et que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Au moins, les choses seraient claires pour tout le monde


	2. Révélation

**Chapitre 2 : Révélation**

Samy ne put retenir un sourire en voyant devant lui équipe des Bleus au grand complet. Le temps avait passé depuis leurs débuts, où leur photo circulait massivement sur internet, et chacun avait changé à sa façon.

Gabriel était devenu un très beau jeune homme, assez musclé mais pas trop non plus. Il arborait toujours ses dreadlocks mais celles-ci étaient à présent rassemblées en une épaisse queue de cheval. Éloïse s'était encore embellie en grandissant. Elle arborait toujours les deux chignons qui la caractérisaient et, étrangement, cela ne lui donnait pas du tout l'air enfantin. Samira était sans doute celle qui avait le plus changé. Ses cheveux auparavant toujours attachés étaient à présent libres et lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle s'était beaucoup féminisée et devait à présent faire tourner bien des têtes. Jeremy, qui tenait amoureusement la taille de cette dernière, avait pris énormément de muscles et ressemblait à présent à une personne tout droit sortie d'un film d'action. Mais son grand sourire, mi-naïf mi-provocateur, était définitivement le même que celui de ces treize ans. Au contraire, les frères Tekno n'avaient pas pris un gramme de muscles, du moins de façon visible, et leur poussée de croissance exceptionnelle leur avait donc donné un profil dégingandé qui les rendait presque difficiles à reconnaître.

\- Salut, tu dois être Samy ! lança Éloïse avec un sourire. On est pas trop en retard ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Venez, il est dans le salon.

Tous obéirent et le blond les mena rapidement à travers la maison jusqu'à son frère. À leur entrée, le visage de Tag s'illumina et un grand sourire fendit son visage. Comme un signal, tous ses amis lui sautèrent dessus pour l'enlacer, sous le regard attendri du spectateur.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez tous là, sourit Tag en relâchant la taille d'Éloïse.

\- On ne pouvait pas rater ton anniversaire ! répliqua Gabriel. C'est ton petit-frère qui nous a invités.

Tag se tourna vers Samy et le couva d'un regard si doux que celui-ci oublia un instant tous les griefs qu'il avait contre lui.

\- Il a proposé un match entre notre équipe et la sienne, on ne pouvait pas refuser, ajouta Jeremy avec un petit air supérieur. Faut prouver à tous ces mômes que les Bleus sont les meilleurs et le resteront toujours.

\- Tu sais que leur façon de jouer diffère de la nôtre au moins ? s'amusa Tag.

\- Peut-être, mais on possède un avantage non négligeable, déclara Tek en échangeant un regard complice avec son frère jumeau.

\- En tant qu'entraîneur, tu connais tous leurs points faibles, termina celui-ci.

\- Ça ne suffira pas, désolé, le défia Samy. Vous ne ferez pas le poids.

\- Ne jamais être trop sur de soi, le réprimanda gentiment Tag. Tu pourrais être surpris.

\- Garder votre énergie pour le match, soupira Samira.

\- Oui, approuva Tag. Venez, montons dans ma chambre.

Il leur indiqua l'escalier et ils s'y engouffrèrent les un après les autres. Juste avant de les rejoindre, Tag s'avança vers son frère et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'un geste affectueux.

\- Merci, Samy. Je t'adore.

Et il disparut à l'étage, laissant son petit-frère heureux de le retrouver aussi joyeux d'auparavant. C'est sautillant de bonheur qu'il remonta dans sa chambre. À présent, c'était aux Bleus de jouer.

Le lendemain matin, les Bleus se retrouvèrent autour de la table du petit-déjeuner. Samy fut gagné par la bonne humeur ambiante et s'installa parmi eux.

\- Tout est réglé pour le match de tout à l'heure, lui glissa Tek, à sa droite, en s'assurant d'un regard que son capitaine, occupé à rire avec Eloïse, ne leur prêtait aucune attention. On l'embarque vers midi, on mange à l'extérieur et on va directement au Forum. Euphémia arrivera vers treize heures.

\- Je me charge de l'accueillir et de l'amener au Forum, assura le bond. Merci pour votre coopération.

\- On ferait tout pour notre capitaine, rit No, à sa gauche. Il a de la chance d'avoir un petit-frère comme toi.

Samy détourna les yeux, gêné. Il n'était pas certain de mériter une telle louange.

Le reste de la journée passa étrangement très lentement. Samy passait et repassait son plan dans son esprit et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes les fins possibles imaginables. Ainsi, son moral faisait des loopings. Personnellement, il se fichait de la façon dont réagirait Euphémia en découvrant le secret de son petit-ami, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la réaction de ce dernier. Soit tout se passait bien et Tag lui en serait reconnaissant, soit tout se passait mal et il lui en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie. Ainsi, il ne fut pas très productif avec ses exercices de mathématiques. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que Euphémia arrive enfin pour que cette histoire se termine enfin. Son existence n'était vraiment qu'une source d'ennuis.

La sonnette retentit à treize heures précises. Comme mu sur un ressort, Samy bondit sur ses pieds, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et alla ouvrir la porte. Euphémia, vêtue d'une robe noire, lui adressa un doux sourire qui, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, calma ses craintes. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'apaisant.

\- Bonjour, je viens voir Sébastien.

\- Bonjour. Moi c'est Samy, je suis son frère. Enfin, c'est tout comme.

\- Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Au moins, son frère ne l'avait pas totalement rayé de sa vie : un bon point pour lui.

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il, un peu moins joyeusement. Par contre Tag… enfin, Sébastien n'est pas à la maison pour le moment.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de la jeune fille, ce qui fit sourire Samy. La deuxième partie du plan débutait.

\- Il m'a chargé de t'accueillir et de te conduire à lui.

\- Où ça ?

\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise. Tu me suis ?

Elle hésita un instant, incertaine, avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés dans une rame de métro, en direction du forum, et la sentant mal à l'aise, Samy relança la conversation. Il n'en avait pas envie mais elle devait être dans de bonnes dispositions pour accepter le secret de son petit-ami.

\- Alors, comment tu as rencontré Tag… Sébastien ?

La jeune fille dodelina de la tête, comme cherchant une réponse convenable à sa question, avant de répondre.

\- En allant au lycée. Je ne suis pas en ville depuis longtemps et je me suis perdue en chemin. Sébastien est sorti de nulle part et m'a permis de ne pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour.

\- Oui, ça lui ressemble bien, sourit Samy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer son frère aider chaque personne qu'il croisait dans la rue.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles toujours Tag ? C'est un drôle de surnom.

Le garçon se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne devait vraiment pas connaître le monde du foot de rue si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Tag, le célèbre capitaine des Bleus.

\- Pendant des années, il refusait qu'on l'appelle Sébastien, et préférait Tag. C'est un diminutif de son ancien nom de famille, Tagano.

Elle hocha la tête, lui faisant comprendre que le jeune homme lui avait parlé de son enfance solitaire.

\- Tout le monde le connaissait sous ce nom. Tu trouveras peu de ses amis l'appelant Sébastien.

\- Il ne m'en a jamais rien dit, murmura la jeune fille, attristée.

\- Il a grandi depuis, s'empressa de préciser Samy, en imaginant déjà la colère de son frère pour lui avoir fait de la peine. Il a définitivement adopté le nom de Sébastien quand il a retrouvé son père, mais les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- D'accord.

La conversation mourut de nouveau, au grand damne de Samy. Décidément, Tag avait vraiment choisi une personne étrange : lui qui était si extraverti, comment faisait-il pour s'intéresser à une fille si réservée ? Il abandonna l'idée de mener la conversation et se mit à observer le paysage défilant par la fenêtre.

\- On descend ici, déclara-t-il finalement en sautant de son siège.

La jeune fille le suivit hors de la rame de métro. C'est seulement alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas les chaussures adéquates pour traverser la zone de chantier.

\- On va devoir faire un détour.

\- Un détour ?

\- Pour ne pas te salir.

\- Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne le regretteras pas. Enfin, j'espère, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'esplanade. Malgré l'absence d'un match officiel, toutes les équipes et Paul s'étaient réunis. Plus exactement, ils étaient rassemblés autour de l'équipe des Bleus.

\- Bienvenue au Forum, lança Samy à Euphémia, qui n'avait pas encore repéré son petit-ami parmi la foule. C'est ici qu'on s'entraîne.

\- S'entraîner à quoi ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire conspirateur.

\- Au foot de rue extrême. Tag m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le foot, ajouta-t-il en avisant son air perdu, mais, crois-moi, tu vas vite changer d'avis.

Il saisit sa main et la força à le suivre.

\- Ils sont là ! lança l'une des Ninjaz en les apercevant.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux et Samy sentit immédiatement sa compagne se tendre. Elle n'aimait visiblement pas être au centre de l'attention. Décidément.

\- Euphie ?!

Émergeant de la foule, Tag s'avança vers eux, interdit.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu … ? Samy !

Le jeune garçon ne baissa pas les yeux devant le regard noir de son aîné. Il sentait pourtant la colère irradier de ses iris mais il ne devait pas fléchir. Il faisait tout cela pour lui après tout.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, Tag, intervint Éloïse en posant sa main sur son épaule. On était tous dans le coup.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce que c'est que cette histoire ? demanda Euphémia, avec un brin d'impatience.

\- On va te montrer plutôt, lança Gabriel en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tag fit volte face pour se retrouver face à son meilleur ami.

\- Gab, je peux pas faire ça !

\- Mais si tu peux. Tu as simplement peur de te faire ridiculiser par des mômes devant ta copine, se moqua Jeremy en contemplant ses ongles d'un air supérieur.

\- Arrête de dire des âneries, Jérémy, gronda Tag, piqué au vif.

\- Alors, ramène-toi sur le terrain et prouve-le-nous ! répliqua Samy en réceptionnant le ballon que lui envoya Greg.

\- On n'en a pas fini, toi et moi ! le menaça Tag.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Euphémia et osa croiser son regard perdu.

\- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas.

Et il alla rejoindre les autres tandis que Samira et Gabriel, qui restaient sur la touche pour le début du match, prenaient la jeune fille par les épaules pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart.

\- Je ne comprends rien… murmura Euphémia en se laissant entraîner.

\- Tu vas vite comprendre.

Et ils reportèrent son attention sur Paul.

\- Aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de match de tournoi de foot de rue extrême, annonça-t-il avec sérieux. Le match aujourd'hui verra s'affronter la Team et l'équipe des Bleus, anciens champions du monde de foot de rue. Pour notre spectatrice qui ne connaît pas les deux équipes, commencez par vous présenter. Nous rappellerons ensuite les règles. Puis la partie commencera. La Team ?

\- Samy, capitaine de la Team, annonça le blond en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Greg, fit son meilleur ami en l'imitant.

\- Inès.

\- Louna.

\- Joey, meilleur gardien de but de tout le championnat !

\- À vous les Bleus, reprit Paul avec un sourire indulgent face à l'attitude fanfaronne du jeune garçon.

Il y a eu un instant de flottement avant que Jeremy ne finisse par s'avancer, le torse bombé.

\- Jeremy, joueur vedette des Bleus !

\- Tek et No, firent les jumeaux de concert.

\- Éloïse.

\- Gabriel, lança le jeune noir à la cantonade en agitant une main.

\- Samira ! ajouta sa comparse en se levant.

Elle se rassit et adressa un sourire chaleureux à sa voisine. Tag fusilla une dernière fois son frère du regard avant de soupirer.

\- Tag, capitaine des Bleus.

Il ne manqua pas le mouvement de recul de Euphémia, totalement surprise par cette annonce, et se força à rester concentrer sur le match à venir. Mais un intense sentiment de détresse étreignait son cœur.

\- Bien, maintenant les règles, reprit Paul. Les buts de la Team se trouvent au niveau du tunnel et les buts des Bleus à l'opposé, sur le bâtiment. Le jeu se déroulera sur l'ensemble de l'esplanade. Tag, tu pourras faire entrer tes autres joueurs sur le terrain à la mi-temps. Le match durera exceptionnellement une heure. Vous pouvez utiliser tout ce qui est à votre disposition mais je ne tolérerai aucun mauvais geste. C'est bien compris ?

\- Compris, répéta Samy.

\- Compris, ajouta Tag.

\- Très bien. Que la partie commence. Tag et Samy à l'engagement. En place.

Les deux équipes se dispersèrent et les deux frères se placèrent face à face, prêts pour l'affrontement.

\- Ce match a beau être pour ta Euphie, je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux, lança le plus jeune, légèrement hautain.

\- Ne crois pas que ce sera simple, rétorqua son frère.

Le coup de sifflet retentit et le ballon fut lancé dans les airs. Profitant de sa plus grande allonge, Tag en profita pour le voler à son frère.

\- En défense ! hurla Samy en partant à toute allure alors que tous se mettaient en mouvement.

Le match démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Chacune des équipes avait ses points forts et ses points faibles et tous les exploitaient remarquablement bien. Les Bleus étaient plus grands, avaient plus d'expérience en foot et se comprenaient sans même avoir besoin de se parler la Team était plus rapide, plus agile et connaissait mieux le terrain.

Ainsi, les rebondissements s'enchaînaient à un rythme fou. Ils se prenaient le ballon à tour de rôle, courraient dans tous les sens, et les quelques buts tirés étaient arrêtés souvent de justesse.

Depuis sa place, Euphémia suivait chaque action avec attention, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Lorsque Tag grimpa avec agilité sur des caisses emplies et bondit dans les airs pour frapper le ballon de la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de se cacher les yeux de ses mains.

\- Mon dieu, je ne peux pas regarder ça. Il va se tuer !

\- Mais non, la rassura Samira. Tag sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Il a déjà fait bien pire.

Euphémia baissa ses mains et observa avec soulagement le jeune homme s'éloigner en donnant des ordres aux jumeaux. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance peu commune. N'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'il aimait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il le faisait bien.

\- Il est doué, remarqua-t-elle. J'imagine que le foot de rue compte beaucoup pour lui ?

\- C'est toute sa vie, lui répondit Samira. Il lui a permis de s'épanouir et de s'affirmer. Sans les coupes du monde que nous avons organisées, il aurait été bien différent aujourd'hui.

\- Vous avez organisé une coupe du monde ? répéta Euphémia.

\- Oui, deux. C'était une idée de Tag d'ailleurs, rit Gabriel, même si on a tous mis la main à la pâte.

\- Jérémy ! s'écria soudain Tag. Coin supérieur de l'échafaudage, à six heures !

Sur le terrain, le rouquin tira immédiatement et, par un habile jeu de rebond, le ballon fut tiré d'un coup de maître dans les buts de la Team. Joey plongea mais ne put l'arrêter.

\- But des Bleus ! annonça Paul en sifflant. Un à zéro pour les Bleus.

\- Mais c'était quoi ça ?! s'exclama Greg en dévisageant les Bleus, la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

\- Ça, c'est la différence entre le foot de rue et le foot de rue extrême, se moqua gentiment Tag. On utilise beaucoup plus l'environnement que vous qui vous concentrez sur les acrobaties. On continue les Bleus !

\- Ouais ! crièrent les aînés en se remettant rapidement en place.

\- Remise en jeu ! reprit Paul.

L'explosion de joie ayant retenti dans les gradins se prolongea un peu. Euphémia s'était même jointe aux équipes et avait applaudi, pour le plus grand bonheur des conspirateurs qui suivaient de près ses réactions.

\- Vous méritez bien votre titre ! lança Zahra aux deux Bleus en touche, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Vous êtes incroyables !

\- Tag s'est bien amélioré niveau stratégie, apprécia Gabriel en croisant les bras d'un air connaisseur. Il n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- Dis pas de bêtises, Gab ! lui rétorqua le capitaine en passant en courant devant lui, poursuivant Greg. C'est toi le meilleur !

\- Oui, tu as raison !

Tous se mirent à rire.

\- L'important c'est de s'amuser, reprit Samira à l'attention de Zahra. C'est comme ça qu'on fait des progrès. Tag nous a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de tension entre les équipes de foot de rue extrême. C'est dommage vous savez...

Sur le terrain, Inès venait de prendre le ballon à No et fonçait vers les buts en compagnie de Samy et Greg.

\- Eh bien, c'est surtout la faute des Darksides, révéla Lila. Ils font tous pour semer la discorde entre les membres. Sinon, ce ne sont que de gentilles rivalités… enfin je crois.

\- Oh, on avait les mêmes à Port-Marie, déclara Gabriel avec un soupir désabusé. Les Fantômes de la Cité. Les rois des coups tordus. Mais, au final, on a réussi à bien s'entendre.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Bruno, curieux.

\- Tag a intégré leur capitaine, Ben, à notre équipe pour plusieurs matchs très importants du mondial.

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

Euphémia elle-même se tourna vers le jeune homme, lui accordant toute son attention. Samira sourit en coin.

\- Pour que nous ne soyons pas pénalisés par le manque de joueurs. Pourtant je peux vous dire qu'on lui en a voulu sur le moment, on préférait largement jouer en sous-effectif. Mais il a su nous convaincre. Il est allé jusqu'à disputer un match en béquilles pour nous apprendre la leçon.

\- Ça, c'est un super capitaine ! s'exclama Mawell en tournant un regard plein d'admiration vers le jeune homme en question.

\- Avant l'organisation des mondiaux, le foot de rue était mal vu et on devait jouer cachés, reprit Gabriel. Si nous n'étions pas solidaires, nous risquions de nous faire embarquer par les flics et d'avoir de gros ennuis. Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir jouer au grand jour, mais vous oubliez les valeurs de notre sport : honneur, respect et solidarité.

Les plus jeunes baissèrent la tête, honteux.

\- Allez, ne faites pas cette tête, les rassura Samira en riant. Il n'est jamais trop tard.

La première mi-temps s'arrêta sur le score de deux à un pour les Bleus. Les deux équipes s'écroulèrent côtes à côtes, à bout de souffle.

\- Vous avez un super niveau, lança Tek en s'essuyant le front.

\- Vous aussi pour des vieux, rit Samy.

\- N'empêche que nous menons au score, minus, rétorqua Jérémy. Alors fais attention à qui tu traites de vieux !

Cette phrase provoqua un éclat de rire chez les deux équipes.

\- Allez, il est temps de parler stratégie, décréta Tag.

Tous approuvèrent et les deux équipes se séparèrent.

\- Gab, Samira, on vous attend ! les appela Tag. Vous allez remplacer les jumeaux !

\- On arrive ! s'exclama aussitôt Samira en sautant sur ses pieds. À nous de jouer. Souhaite-nous bonne chance, Euphie ! On compte sur toi pour nous encourager.

\- Bonne chance, lui répondit celle-ci en souriant alors qu'ils s'en allaient à toute allure.

Au bout d'une demi-douzaine de minutes, les deux frères virent s'asseoir aux cotés des équipes spectatrices, qui les assaillirent aussitôt, extatiques après la démonstration de leur botte secrète.

\- Ça fait du bien de rejouer comme ça tous ensemble, lâcha Tek quand ils purent de nouveau respirer. C'est pas pareil dans le monde pro.

\- Oui, c'est sûr. Je donnerai tout pour rejouer notre tout premier match contre les Requins du Port ! ajouta joyeusement son frère.

\- Même avec Tony ?

\- Ouais, même avec ce cafard !

\- Fin de la mi-temps ! annonça Paul en sifflant une nouvelle fois. Tout le monde en place.

Et la partie reprit.

Malgré leur fatigue, chacune des deux équipes semblait revigorée par leur pause de mi-partie. Chacune avait eu le temps d'analyser le jeu des autres et ils en profitaient. Enfin, c'était surtout vrai pour les Bleus, qui se montraient soudain bien plus aériens qu'auparavant. Ils n'exécutaient pas encore les figures des plus jeunes, mais les coups de pieds retournés et les sauts de mains devenaient presque communs. Seul Tag et Samira arrivaient à peu près à leur niveau et Gabriel, en bon stratège, savait parfaitement exploiter cet atout.

Le match se termina une demi-heure plus tard, sur un dernier but magistral de Samira suite à une passe précise de Gabriel. Trois à deux pour les Bleus.

Alors que tous explosaient de joie, sautillant, criant, félicitant les vainqueurs et les vaincus, Euphémia, immobile, se contenta de fixer Tag du regard. Celui-ci ne participa que peu à la liesse et finit par s'en extirper pour s'approcher d'elle. Son comportement n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Il était hésitant, incertain, presque d'effrayé à l'idée de lui parler. Elle se leva à son tour, mais se contenta de le laisser venir vers elle. Finalement, il s'arrêta face à elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? murmura Euphémia à voix basse alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur le couple.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, répondit le jeune homme en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas le foot, que tu le détestais même, j'ai eu peur qu'en t'annonçant que non seulement j'entraînais l'équipe de mon frère mais que j'étais moi-même un ancien joueur, tu me rejettes.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et lui jeta un regard blessé.

\- Tu as donc préféré me mentir ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Tag en faisant un pas en avant, mais la jeune fille recula d'un autre.

Face à cette réaction, il se figea.

\- Non ! Sinon tu m'aurais parlé de toi… et des Bleus.

Et elle tourna les talons et s'en fut en courant.

\- Euphie, attends ! l'appela Tag en s'apprêtant à courir à sa poursuite.

Mais deux mains l'agrippèrent. L'une appartenait à Éloïse, l'autre à Inès.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser un peu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, lui conseilla la plus âgée.

\- Comprends-la, ce n'est pas évident pour elle, ajouta Inès.

Tag soupira et regarda avec détresse la direction dans laquelle Euphémia avait disparu.

\- J'aurais dû tout lui révéler depuis le départ.

\- Oui, ça, c'est sûr, intervint Gabriel. Tu n'as pas été malin sur ce coup. Surtout que le foot de rue ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça : c'est plus ton omission qui l'a blessée.

Tag se résigna et se laissa ramener parmi les autres par ses amis.

Cependant, il ne participa pas longtemps aux discussions d'après-match, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers celle qu'il aimait. Il s'éloigna donc du groupe et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la mine sombre et les yeux dans le vague. Le remarquant, Samy vint s'asseoir près de lui, l'air coupable.

\- Je suis désolé, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée… murmura-t-il sans oser croiser son regard. Je voulais juste t'aider...

\- Tu n'as fait que précipiter les choses. La vérité aurait éclaté un jour ou l'autre. Il vaut peut-être plus tôt que tard…

Il était évident qu'il souffrait de la situation et Samy s'en voulait terriblement. Il n'aurait jamais dû se mêler des affaires de cœur de son frère.

\- Je vais aller faire un tour, décida brusquement Tag en se levant.

\- Tag, je…

\- Je veux rester seul, Samy, le coupa le jeune homme. Tu en as assez fait comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Le blond abandonna à contrecœur.

\- T'inquiète pas, le rassura Gabriel en posant une main sur son épaule. Ils vont se réconcilier en un rien de temps.

\- T'es sûr de ça ? demanda Joey à sa place. Ça a l'air plutôt mal parti.

En tant que fan numéro un de Tag, le jeune garçon était tout aussi inquiet que Samy quant au dénouement de cette histoire. D'ailleurs cela aussi avait le don d'agacer le jeune homme. Tag était son frère après tout, bien avant d'être l'entraîneur de la Team.

\- Rompre à cause d'une chose pareille, ce serait totalement débile, répondit Éloïse. Ils vont être en froid quelque temps et puis ils se tomberont dans les bras en s'excusant comme des amoureux transits.

\- T'es spécialiste, hein ? ricana Jeremy en lui adressant un clin d'œil moqueur.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'est pas mal pris la tête avec Tag quand on était ensemble, réfléchit la jeune fille avec un sourire nostalgique. Mais au final, on s'en est toujours bien sorti.

\- Tu es sortie avec Tag ? s'exclama Louna.

Et la discussion dévia inévitablement sur l'ancienne relation des deux Bleus et, plus largement, sur les deux coupes du monde auxquelles ils avaient participé.

Le groupe, pas si petit que ça, se sépara à la nuit tombée, lorsque les Bleus décrétèrent qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir chez eux. Samy rentra en compagnie de son équipe, mais demeura silencieux tout le trajet durant.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Samy. Ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, lui lança Inès quand ils prirent chacun la direction de leur demeure.

\- Facile à dire, grommela son ami.

Dès qu'il fut seul, il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient jusqu'à chez lui.

Il entra comme une furie dans sa demeure, faisant sursauter ses deux parents occupés à préparer le repas du soir.

\- Samy, enfin, ça ne va pas de débouler comme ça ! le réprimanda sa mère. C'est à cette heure-là que tu rentres ? On s'inquiétait ! Tu as fini tes devoirs au moins ?

\- Est-ce que Tag… ? commença-t-il, ignorant les remontrances.

\- Tag a 17 ans, il est mature et fait toujours ses devoirs à temps. Il a donc le droit de rentrer plus tard que toi, le coupa sa mère. Surtout que lui nous a prévenus, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Samy baissa la tête mais pas à cause des paroles de sa mère. Ainsi, Tag ne rentrerait encore pas ce soir. Comment pouvait-il se faire pardonner si son frère s'obstinait à jouer les abandonnés absents ?

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il à l'attention des deux adultes qui attendaient sa réaction. Je vais finir mes devoirs tout de suite.

\- Et tu viendras me les montrer avant le repas, ordonna sa mère alors qu'il disparaissait à l'étage.

\- Oui, maman…

Samy guetta le retour de son frère toute la soirée mais celui-ci ne se montra que vers minuit, alors que la maisonnée baignait déjà dans les ténèbres du sommeil. Il resta un instant immobile avant de quitter son lit à toute vitesse pour intercepter son frère.

Alors que Tag allait s'engouffrer dans sa chambre, Samy réussit à enrouler les bras autour du torse de son frère pour enfouir sa tête entre ses omoplates. L'aîné se figea, surpris par une telle démonstration d'affection. C'était bien la première fois qu'il était assis tactile avec lui.

\- Tag, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout, murmura Samy à voix basse. Je voulais juste t'aider...

Il tremblait sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas…

Tag défit légèrement son étreinte et se retourna pour pouvoir le serrer à son tour contre lui. Aussitôt, le plus jeune se détendit, une vague d'affection l'enveloppant de toute part. Il releva un peu la tête pour observer son expression et se sentit immédiatement coupable en avisant ses yeux rougis. Avait-il pleuré ? Pour éviter d'y penser, il blottit de nouveau sa tête dans son pull.

\- Tu es et tu resteras mon petit-frère, Samy, et parfois les frères se disputent. Il me faut juste un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, bien conscient que l'autre le sentirait.

\- Alors arrête de te faire du souci et laisse-moi gérer.

Samy s'éloigna et offrit un sourire contrit à son grand-frère.

\- Et là tu vas me dire d'aller dormir parce qu'il est déjà super tard ?

\- Gagné, déclara Tag en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, zou !

D'un peu meilleure humeur, l'adolescent obéit après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit.

Durant les trois jours qui suivirent, Samy observa avec attention le comportement de Tag. Celui-ci ne sortait plus le soir, ne ratait plus les dîners et agissait comme si de rien était. Cependant, tous voyaient bien qu'il était perturbé et, s'il mettait cela sur le compte des examens, Samy savait qu'il n'en était rien. D'après les informations qu'il avait pu glaner, Euphémia évitait Tag au lycée et celui-ci ne tentait aucune approche, lui laissant du temps et de l'espace malgré son angoisse constante. Il essayait de temps à autre de lui proposer des jeux ou des duels de foot de rue, ce que le jeune homme acceptait généralement, mais cela ne durait qu'un temps et il sombrait de nouveau rapidement dans la mélancolie.

Au soir du quatrième jour, alors qu'il venait de rentrer de l'école, la sonnette retentit. Soupirant à l'idée de se tirer de son lit, ses parents étant absents et son frère sorti faire des courses, Samy descendit et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Euphémia sur le pas de la porte. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : si elle était là, ce ne pouvait que pour parler à son frère. Mais en bon ou en mauvais ?

\- Excuse-moi de te déranger mais est-ce que Sébastien est là ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il, mais il ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Tu peux l'attendre à l'intérieur si tu veux.

Elle hésita un court instant mais finit par accepter.

\- Est-ce que tu viens faire du mal à mon frère ? demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le divan.

La jeune fille afficha un air coupable mais secoua la tête.

\- Il va mal depuis dimanche. À cause de toi.

Mais, s'il se fiait à ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Tag n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation. La jeune fille avait elle aussi les traits tirés et semblait abattue.

\- J'en ai bien conscience. C'est pourquoi je suis ici : on doit avoir une discussion.

\- Il t'aime.

\- Je l'aime aussi.

\- Alors quel est le problème ? Ça vaut vraiment le coup de tout gâcher ?

Le silence s'en suivit. Samy observa un long moment la jeune fille, assise le dos bien droit et les mains sur les cuisses, qui fixait le tapis du salon, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Ne supportant pas de ne rien faire, il récupéra son ballon qu'il avait laissé traîner un peu plus tôt dans la journée malgré les ordres de sa mère et se mit à jouer négligemment avec. Rapidement, il sentit les yeux noisettes de son invitée se poser sur lui.

\- Vous avez toujours un ballon au pied, n'est-ce pas ? osa Euphémia en observant sa jonglerie.

\- Il faut toujours s'entraîner si on ne veut pas se trouver à la ramasse, sourit Samy. Tu veux essayer ?

Et, ce disant, il lui lança la balle directement dans les mains. Surprise, elle l'attrapa néanmoins et la fixa d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- Je ne sais pas jouer.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, ce n'est pas compliqué. Viens, allons dehors en attendant Tag.

Elle se leva et le suivit.

\- Montre-moi déjà ce que tu sais faire avec un ballon, ordonna Samy, adoptant sans même s'en rendre compte l'attitude professionnelle de son grand-frère.

Incertaine, Euphémia laissa tomber la balle à terre, la bloqua sous sa sandale, puis shoota en direction de son adversaire improvisé. Le tir dévissa vers la droite mais le jeune garçon la stoppa néanmoins en riant.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un air boudeur.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Tu as pensé un peu trop fort dans ce cas.

En réponse, Samy lui renvoya la balle, qu'elle parvint cette fois-ci à lui renvoyer en ligne bien droite. Ils continuèrent quelques échanges, avant que Samy ne décide qu'il était temps d'essayer un nouvel exercice. Il plaça deux râteaux contre le mur.

\- Voici tes buts, vise.

\- Samy… je n'aime pas le foot.

\- Allez. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. Ça ne va pas te tuer.

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir exaspéré mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Et marqua dès le premier essai.

\- Un coup de chance, fit-elle en haussant les épaules quand Samy la complimenta.

\- Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas le foot au juste ? lui demanda le blond en lui renvoyant la balle pour qu'elle tire de nouveau.

\- Je n'aime pas regarder des gugusses payés des millions pour courir après un ballon pendant deux heures, insulter et frapper les autres joueurs, qui par-dessus le marché sont admirés par des millions d'enfants alors qu'ils sont un piètre exemple. Ça m'insupporte au plus haut point, répondit la jeune fille avec une certaine hargne.

Et, non concentrée sur son tir, le ballon partit à toute vitesse droit vers le visage de Samy, posté à droite du but. Celui-ci s'écarta au dernier moment et laissa le projectile rebondir avec violence derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama Euphémia, deux mains devant sa bouche. Je n'ai pas fait exprès !

\- T'as l'air d'avoir un sacré coup de pied, plaisanta-t-il en lui souriant. Mais il en faudra plus si tu veux m'assommer.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna les yeux.

\- Recommence, tire aussi fort que possible.

Elle alla elle-même récupérer la balle avec... un brin de bonne humeur ?

\- Le foot de rue n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec le foot que tu décris, reprit Samy alors qu'elle marquait de nouveau.

Il se mit dans les buts et l'invita à tirer de nouveau.

\- C'est ce que j'ai pu constater, répondit Euphémia en fixant la balle, pensive, mais j'ai aussi cru comprendre que certains joueurs étaient prêts à bien des coups bas pour gagner.

Elle shoota de nouveau et Samy arrêta le tir du pied pour lui renvoyer d'une petite pirouette.

\- Encore. Il y en a toujours malheureusement, et pas seulement dans le foot. On ne peut pas y faire grand-chose. Heureusement Tag est toujours là pour nous rappeler à l'ordre quand ça dérape.

Cette fois-ci, Euphémia fit quelques pas avec le ballon au pied avant de tirer de nouveau. Samy l'arrêta et lui renvoya de nouveau mais cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de se préparer et tira immédiatement pour finalement marquer. S'il avait été préparé, Samy aurait pu facilement l'arrêter, mais ce n'était pas la peine de lui faire remarquer. Pas alors qu'elle souriait face à ce qu'elle devait considérer comme un exploit de sa part.

\- Maintenant, vise la palissade là et marque ici, décida-t-il en désignant le but devant lequel il se tenait toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Bien sûr que si, tu as vu toi-même ce qu'on a fait pendant le match. Tu vas voir : c'est tout de suite plus amusant de faire du foot comme ça !

\- Ok… si tu le dis.

Elle essaya, dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois mais, finalement, elle réussit.

\- Super ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant sur place.

Et elle se figea ensuite, surprise par sa propre réaction, et passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux, ce qui fit rire Samy. En définitive, il commençait à l'apprécier.

\- Bravo, Euphie, fit une voix derrière eux.

Samy et Euphémia firent volte-face et se retrouvèrent face à Tag, qui les observait avec un sourire en coin, appuyé contre la porte-fenêtre. Le visage de la jeune fille devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, autant de plaisir que de gène, et Samy décida qu'il était temps qu'il laisse les deux amoureux seuls. Il récupéra son ballon, fit un clin d'œil à son grand-frère et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur.

Tag, lui, se redressa et s'avança à pas lents vers Euphémia. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne s'enfuit à son approche. Pourtant une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

\- Bonjour, Sébastien. J'étais venue te parler et comme tu n'étais pas là…

\- Samy t'a proposé un entraînement de foot de rue ?

La jeune fille confirma en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas si mal pour une débutante, plaisanta l'adolescent en forçant un sourire détendu.

Mais il fallait être sourd pour ne pas déceler les interrogations sous-jacentes à ce compliment et aveugle pour ne pas voir sa nervosité.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Tu es idiot si tu pensais que j'allais te rejeter à cause de ça.

Tag baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance si tu ne me confies pas quelque chose d'aussi important pour toi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre, répondit Tag. Tu sais, jusqu'à il y a peu, tous mes amis avaient des liens avec le foot de rue. Alors quand tu m'as dit… enfin je me suis rendu compte qu'on était diamétralement opposé sur ça et vu la place que ça occupe dans ma vie…

\- C'est une chose de ne pas aimer le foot, soupira Euphémia en levant les yeux au ciel, s'en est une autre de s'intéresser à la passion d'une personne qui nous est chère. On n'est pas obligé d'apprécier les mêmes choses, Sébastien. Et je ne t'aurai jamais demandé d'arrêter ta passion pour moi !

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement avant qu'elle ne reprenne doucement :

\- Surtout pas alors que tu es si doué.

Le jeune homme releva vivement la tête, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'un espoir mal contenu. Il se détendit totalement en découvrant le sourire qui ornait les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?

\- Il y a autre chose que tu me caches ? rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, un brin soupçonneuse.

Il réfléchit faussement un instant avant d'esquisser une mine enfantine.

\- Que je t'aime ?

Sa petite-amie se mit à rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Et elle l'embrassa.

À l'étage, Samy referma sa fenêtre, soulagé. Les choses allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir revenir à la normale !


End file.
